Convertirme en una dama
by sunako-koike
Summary: Oba-chan se ha ido encomendandoles a los chicos el terminar de convertir a Sunako en una dama, ella esta aterrorizada ante la idea pero ¿que hara cuando Kyouhei le diga que jamas podra volverse uan dama? One-shot dedicado a mi amiga Sakura Kamenashi


Hola este one-shoot esta dedicado a mi amiga Sakura Kamenashi como regalo de año nuevo, espero te guste hermana! me esforce en hacerlo corto XD.

*Los personajes aki usados no me pertenecen a mi sino a Tomoko Hayakawa.

* * *

"Convertirme en una dama". Esa frase no ha dejado de atormentarme en mis más siniestras pesadillas desde que Oba-chan se fue en busca del amor verdadero encargándoles a las criaturas con las que vivo la labor de convertirme en una verdadera dama, no le basto con llevarme a la fiesta hace unas semanas y obligarme a ponerme ese vestido blanco y haber compartido la misma habitación con cientos de criaturas brillantes, ¡Casi muero desangrada ante tal espectáculo! Al parecer mi tía no entiende que yo jamás llegare a ser una dama como ella, soy demasiado fea como para poder encajar en un mundo hermoso, es por eso que mi lugar esta a lado de mi Hiroshi-kun y nuestros demás amigos tenebrosos, y a quien ose interrumpirnos ¡Los descuartizare vivos! Jajajajaja.

-Deja de reírte sola Sunako-chan y pásame el control y los chocolates-dijo una voz a mi lado, al momento en que voltee a ver de quien se trataba sentí el brillo sobre mi rostro y luego la inevitable sangre salir de mi nariz.

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Lárgate de mi cuarto "criatura brillante"!-grito mientras trato de sacar a Kyouhei de mi habitación, pero es realmente necio cuando se lo propone.

-Cállate escandalosa, no puedo bajar a ver la televisión a la sala y estoy aburrido.

-¿Por qué no puedes bajar?

-Porque Ranmaru y Tamao están arreglando sus diferencias en ella.

-Entonces la que se va soy yo-digo mientras me levanto y me acerco hasta la puerta, pero antes de poder tocarla siento como el rubio se abalanza sobre mí y quedo bajo su cuerpo con pocos centímetros de distancia entre nuestros rostros. Pero antes de que alguno de los dos pueda decir algo de mi nariz sale un gran chorro que hace que la "criatura brillante" se aparte rápidamente.

-Realmente no has cambiado nada Nakahara Sunako, eres la misma que cuando llegaste.-dice comiéndose MIS chocolates.

-Ya sé que sigo siendo igual de fea, eso no lo puedo cambiar, vete de mi habitación.

-Yo nunca dije que fueras fea, solo eres peculiar, y si fuera tu no saldría de esta habitación.

-¿Por qué?

-Takenaga y Noichi están tramando algo para volverte una dama.

Al escuchar esa frase que se repite cuando estoy dormida o despierta me paralizo ante esta extraña sensación en mis estomago, creo que se llama miedo, sí, eso debe ser, me aterra tanto estar rodeada de criaturas que brillan como el mismísimo sol, las cuales solo quieren ponerme vestidos, maquillaje y peinarme como si fuera su muñeca, pero no lo permitiría, no de nuevo.

-¿Por qué no ayudas a tus amigos?

-Eso es una tontería, tú jamás lograras ser una dama…

Al escucharlo de su boca siento un dolor en mi corazón, no estoy segura del porqué, siempre lo he sabido y me lo repito casi a diario, pero escucharlo de los labios del rey de "las criaturas brillantes" me hace sentir triste, no debería importarme lo que él diga, o lo que piense, pero aun así dos lagrimas se escapan de mis ojos y comienzan a rodar por mis mejillas, y aquella frase rezumba en mis oídos "Odio a las chicas feas".

-Oye SADAKO ¿Por qué tan callada?-dice al ver que solo le doy la espalda y no recibe ningún insulto de mi parte.

-¡Deja de llamarme Sadako!-grito mientras mi aura de maldad alcanza su punto más alto y la televisión explota debido a mi energía, el rubio se hace bolita en un rincón mientras adopta su forma de muñeco blanco, creo que he logrado mi objetivo de asustarlo.

Esta "criatura" realmente me desquicia, se mete a mi zona oscura como si fuera su casa, disfruta comiéndose mi comida chatarra, molestándome y…"odio a las chicas feas", "jamás lograras ser una dama"; mas lagrimas comienzan a rodar por mis mejillas, hace demasiado tiempo que no escurría de mi rostro nada que no fuera sangre pero es que su comentario me parece tan familiar, me hace recordar lo que el otro chico me dijo, pero esto no tiene lógica porque aquel chico me gustaba y por eso es comprensible que me doliera lo que dijo pero Kyouhei es…solo una "criatura brillante", y no me puede gustar porque la gente bella no se codea con la gente fea como yo, ni siquiera soy digna de ver su rostro y es por eso que sangro al intentar tal blasfemia.

-Oye Sunako-chan ¿Por qué lloras?-dice levantándose y acercándose a mí.

-No te me acerques.-dije soltándome de sus manos que ya habían llegado a mi rostro, ahora que había dejado atrás mi estado chibi estábamos casi a la misma altura.

Parece estar preocupado por mí, me observa cuidadosamente, y estas lagrimas que no dejan de fluir, son realmente molestas, creo que estoy muy sensible porque hace mucho que no sueño con mi amado Freddy Kruger, pero hoy me veré la colección de "Pesadilla en la calle del infierno" y listo nada volverá a lastimarme.

-Sunako-chan…-trata de sujetarme de nuevo pero me trepo al techo y lo esquivo, pero oh no…su aura brillante me ha derribado, y mientras estoy tendida en el suelo tratando de parar mi hemorragia nasal el aprovecha para acorralarme contra la pared.

-¡Suéltame! Aléjate de mí "criatura brillante".-grito con todos mis pulmones esperando que las demás criaturas vengan a salvarme.

-No hasta que me digas por qué estas llorando, no me importa si después me odias o me golpeas, o incluso si me quitas la piel, ahora solo quiero saber por qué lloras.

-Deberías saberlo, es porque la gente como tu odia a las chicas feas como yo.

-Yo no creo que seas fea Sunako, nadie lo cree, solo tú, el chico al que te declaraste era un tonto, una mujer nunca es fea, pregúntale a Ranmaru si no me crees.

-Una chica fea como yo jamás lograra ser una dama por más que lo intenten, no pierdan su tiempo conmigo-le digo mientras le suelto una patada que lo manda hasta el otro cuarto perforando mi pared.

El llanto se ha ido, creo que golpear a la "criatura brillante" es bastante relajante. Siento que mis pilas se han recargado y me siento a ver mi película censurada, iba en la parte donde a la chica la cortan por la mitad con un hacha y…

-Ya te entendí tonta, si no lo dices no puedo saber que te afectan mis palabras.

-¿¡Acaso quieres que te corte a la mitad con mi hoz! ¡Lárgate de mi cuarto!-grito mientras sonrió diabólicamente de solo imaginar su sangre regada por mi cuarto.

-No me dejaste terminar, jamás lograras ser una dama porque ya lo eres.

Yo creo que con dos tajadas será suficiente, tal vez tres si es que los huesos son muy duros, solo falta afilar mi hoz un poco de esta lado y… ¿¡Que ya soy una dama!

-No sé porque quieren cambiarte, a mi me agradas tal y como eres, no necesitas vestir como una princesa o usar kilos de maquillaje para ser una dama, solo se tu misma, diviértete y se buena con las personas, para mi eres una dama a tu manera, y creo que Oba-chan lo entendió, solo quiere que tu lo entiendas.

-Pero les dijo que…

-Quiere que tu lo entiendas Sunako-chan, eso es todo, ahora mismo Takenaga y Noichi están planeando la manera en que te veas a un espejo y veas tu belleza interior.

-Yo no soy bonita.

-Si eres incapaz de ver tu belleza eres realmente tonta, eres muy bonita, no temas ser fea por fuera sino serlo por dentro, y eso es algo que tú no eres Sunako.

-¿Tu crees que…que…que yo soy bonita?

-Claro que sí, es lo que he tratado de hacerte entender, no solo yo lo pienso, todos lo creemos.

-Pero no…

-Maldita sea Sunako-chan, solo cállate y déjame probarte que tan hermosa me pareces.

La cria…Kyouhei me aprisiono contra la pared de nuevo y me beso ante mi total asombro, primero lento y luego cada vez más profundo; después de un rato se separo un poco de mi para ver mi reacción, en ese instante comencé a sangrar como no lo hacía desde hace mucho ante su total horror comenzó a pedir ayuda para controlar mi hemorragia, si bueno creo que hay cosas que tenemos que practicar un poco más.


End file.
